


The Family Matters

by TheHeathenSlave



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Age Difference, Assault, Blackmail, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Humiliation, Italian Mafia, Older Man/Younger Woman, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Sleep Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeathenSlave/pseuds/TheHeathenSlave
Summary: At 16 years old, Galina's father (head of the Italian Mafia) died, leaving control to his right hand man, David Jones. He also retained custody of her and control of the business and all family properties. It's been two years and Galina is now 18, however, unless she can prove to the rest of the family she's ready to take control (like her father always intended) David gets to stay in power. On the night of her 18th birthday, things come to a head, and Galina vows to not let him keep control, no matter how she has begun to feel about him





	1. Rites Of Passage

**Author's Note:**

> This version of Bowie is pretty fucking Evil so you should be warned. Galina is an original character of mine, obviously, and a few other original characters will be included. Since Bowie is a Mafia Don you shouldn't expect him to be very nice, at least not at first. He has done what he can to weasel his way to the top and he won't let anyone take that away from him.
> 
> Yes there is Daddy kink in this, and it will be a continuing theme. Yes there is semi-non consensual sex going on. Yes there will be things that could be considered abusive, or graphic. This isn't meant to really be any accurate depiction of any sort of real life BDSM. This is just a bunch of fucked up people being fucked up for the sake of hot smutty reasons. The first chapter is just the beginning of it so if this isn't exactly something you think you'll like, back out now.
> 
> Tags and warning will be added as I continue the story but expect it to just get more graphic and worse from this point. If that's your type of thing then I invite you to stay, otherwise, you've been warned

Galina headed down to the bar where her step father was. Though he was miles above her actual father in way of sanity, he still wasn’t exactly sane. The ironic thing was, he was attempting to portray her as incompetent. Had been since her father was killed when she was 16. It was still questionable to who had done that. Some even said it might have been David. The old man had been dying of cancer anyway, and David would have been next in line. When Giovanni did pass (however that had been) David had become her guardian as well. With each day that passed she became more and more distrustful of him. Not that her trust was at a high level to begin with. It was clear that all David wanted was money and power. Control. He was taking it away from her.  
  
When she entered the back room she saw him sitting there, leaned back in his chair. A girl scrambled out from under the desk, wiping her mouth and giggling as she left the room. She was glad her mother had left a long time ago, refusing to remarry. Her mother was the last sane family she had, even if she also didn’t recognize the family name. Galina took a deep breath and stepped towards his desk, placing her hands on it gently. She didn’t like his smile, his eyes, or his stupid cheekbones. She wanted what was rightfully hers.  
  
"I turn 18 tomorrow." She said slowly, "That means that you have forfeit the business over to me." She knew that for one, he was aware of that but for two, it wasn’t quite true. As of late, because of things he had done and said she looked very incapable of running the business. Unless there was majority vote that she could take over the mafia, he would remain in charge. He was very good at manipulating people into thinking that he should be the boss. Maybe it was that damn accent of his.

“You very well know that isn’t going to happen, darling. No one trusts you.” David told her with a small, evil chuckle. “Now, if you wish to keep living the lifestyle you are accustomed to, I suggest you change your tone with me.”

“You are _not_ my father, David. You never were. Hell, I have my doubts you even liked my father beyond what you knew you could get from him.” Galina spat. She didn’t like her father either. Frankly he was a monster and it was one hell of a relief when he was killed. Of course the mafia being what it was, the death went reported as just a death. The lung cancer had metastasized to his brain. With more treatment his life could have been prolonged but barely anyone could stand him. Whispers and promises behind closed doors started. Talks of letting him die with dignity, while people still remembered the powerful Don that he was before he went insane. If one were to ask Galina, he was always crazy, the cancer just made it far more obvious.

“I believe the same goes for you, child.” David told her and reached for one of his cigarettes. He lit it slowly, taking in a drag. She watched him carefully. As mentally and emotionally repugnant as he was, physically he had some sort of undeniable attraction. If he had been an ugly man, like her father, or any one of his other goons this might have been easier. David had some how managed to nuzzle to Giovanni's right hand and become the temporary head. _She_ was supposed to take care of things once her father was gone.

Both things were rather unorthodox for the mafia to go through. Either a woman leader, or a man who was not a part of the original family. However, the way Giovanni spoke David’s name, praised the good he could do, and played him up, nearly no one questioned this. A few of the henchmen around still didn’t like it, yet it was quite undeniable what a good job he was doing handling things. The men who were upset got extra money. Secretly and under the table. Kept them complacent. David was sitting high and was a very smart man. With the death of Giovanni, even the authorities had backed off. A man with a British accent who was also attractive? No one would ever dream he’d taken over things. Especially when everything that was left, was technically still in the family name. She just hadn’t been old enough to claim it.

“Yeah well _you_ didn’t have to live with him for 16 years before he died. You didn’t know him like I did. All you knew was how to verbally suck his cock so you could take everything away from me when you killed him.” She snarled.

“I didn’t kill him.” He said. The voice was overly innocent and the grin was far too evil for him to actually be telling the truth. Everyone knew. _Everyone_. But without an actual verbal statement of confirmation it didn’t matter. He’d never say it and if he did, it would never be in a way that she could use against him. “Now, your father’s will specifically states that you will only be able to take over in such a way if you are capable. Mentally, physically, and emotionally. It’s not just up to me to decide, it’s up to the surrounding family as well. They just want what is best you know.”

“Shut up with the condescending bullshit. You damn well know that the smear campaign you’ve run against me will always keep them from helping me out. Please just stop ruining my life and get the hell out of here!” She half begged half commanded at him. He snickered and shifted in his chair, tapping some ashes out into the gold ashtray on the desk.

“No can do, sweetie.” He said, “And since I’m still your legal guardian until midnight tonight, you can leave now. Unless you want me to cancel the party all together. We are having it at my bar you know.”

“Go fuck yourself, or one of your whores.” She hissed and stormed out of there quickly. There had to be a way out of this. There had to be a way to make him look so bad the rest of the family couldn’t stand him any more. If there wasn’t, then murdering him was the only other option and Galina didn’t think she had that in her. At least not yet. He was pushing her very close to it.

* * *

The next night, at her party, everything was seemingly going pretty well. David hadn’t been invited but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t show up. Being rich and relatively pretty, meant Galina was popular. Though there were tons of rumors about her being a part of the mafia, most of her school friends didn’t know the truth about it. She had other friends, ones who she met because of the other families involved in the whole mafia set up, but for the most part it was a well kept secret. That was a good thing for her, she didn’t need that kind of exposure. The FBI was always on her father’s ass and his name was very public. Thing was, because her father never actually committed any actual crimes they could tie him to, he was never arrested. Her father had men to do those things for her. Patsies to set up and take the fall. Stool pigeons and informants. No one knew anything in the mafia and if they talked they were out. Protecting the Don was always top priority. It was why it would be incredibly hard to do anything about David. A man who had usurped the position by being a huge kiss ass for a few years.

She was sitting in one of the darker corners of the bar with her boyfriend, Lucas. He was older than her, currently in college, and David hated him. It was a good thing too. Even if  most of the time Galina couldn’t tell if he was just trying to be a good “father” or actually jealous of the fact that she wasn’t interested in fucking him. The way David acted sometimes, leered at her, she didn’t know. He also got overly upset any time he saw her with Lucas. It was almost as if he believed she was his property along with all the other literal properties he had inherited from Giovanni. If her mother had stayed her mother would have full control now. It was upsetting to think that she wasn’t coming back. Nor did Galina know where she was. Galina really didn’t blame her, though, she would have most likely done the same thing. Gotten out if and when she had the chance.

“Hey, Galina…I’m over here.” Lucas said, snapping his fingers by her ear. She turned, only just then realizing she had been studying the room for far too long trying to make sure David hadn’t invited himself into the mix. He was always trying to hit on her friends too. Usually only the ones who were 18 or he thought were 18. He was such a scum bag. She was pretty sure at least one or two of them were fucking him. Mostly because he was rich and he wasn’t afraid to shower his whores with expensive gifts if they were “good girls”.

“Sorry.” She muttered and moved so she was sitting closer to him. Her hand rested on his chest and rubbed it a bit. “I really don’t want him to decide to show up here tonight you know.”

“He won’t.” Lucas said, stroking some of her blond hair back, tucking it behind her ear. “I’m sure he has a lot better things to do than attend a girl's 18th birthday party.”

“With all this barely legal ass here, I think you don’t know him that well if you’d say that.” She chuckled bitterly and pulled him into a kiss. “Half of me thinks he only wanted this position because of the pussy that it would bring through the door.”

“You are 18 now. You don’t have to listen to a damn word he says.” Lucas tried to remind her.

“Actually I do. At least until I’m 21. The trust fund that is in my name doesn’t grant me access until then. If I want any sort of money for anything, especially to go to school, it’s all through him. My father wanted to make sure I at least got an education before I decided to become some spoiled American princess living off of his wealth.” Galina rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

“That’s not exactly a _bad_ thing, you know.” He replied.

“No, probably one of the better insights he had, that was until he trusted David to be in charge of it. I’m never going to fucking win this unless he is willingly kicked out or dead.” She sighed loudly and trailed her fingers down his chest. His shirt tonight was very nice, soft. He was so warm and large. Muscular and intimidating. He also knew that he was safe with her because he knew her secret. She would never allow any harm to come to him and she did have the power to keep him away from danger.

“Then kill him.” Lucas joked. She gave him a look as if to say that wasn’t funny, even as a joke, but she then smiled and rested her head again. Closing her eyes.

“Maybe I should just run off like my mother did.” She said.

“And leave a man you hate in charge of something you care so much about? I don’t think that’s gonna happen. You are far too stubborn.” He told her, rubbing her back softly.

“Thanks. I think.” She tilted her head up but before she could say anything else the doors burst open and a large cake was wheeled in. David was there looking smug as hell. The cake was the exact opposite of what she had wanted. In fact, she had insisted there absolutely be no cake because they were so lame. Yet, here was David with the most girly and flowery cake ever. It looked like a birthday for a four year old girl than an adult woman. “Oh what fresh hell is this?” She asked, standing up.

“Galina…” Lucas called getting up to go after her. She was trying to push through the crowd to get to David and tell him off just as he loudly started up a round of everyone singing happy birthday. He damn well knew what he was doing would anger the fuck out of her and that’s why he was doing it. By the time she had gotten to him, the singing had stopped and everyone was cheering.

“You fucking loser.” She hissed at him.

“Just wanted you to have a nice party.” He said like he was completely innocent in all of this.

“It would have been nicer had you not shown up.” She responded through clenched teeth, trying to keep her voice down even though he seemed to be perfectly alright with announcing her business. Making himself look like the nice step father while she was just an evil, bratty little child.

“Oh that’s no way to treat your step father now, is it?” He asked, putting an arm around her. “I even got you a present, it’s outside. Would you like to see?” He asked in the most fake, charming voice she had ever heard him use to tell her something in front of other people. Giving him a glare, she yanked back from his hold.

“Yes, I would very much like to see you outside. In private.” She told him and stormed out of there into one of the back rooms of the bar. David looked around and then shrugged, laughing a bit before following after her. Lucas watched them for a moment before going back to where he had been sitting, waiting for Galina to return.

* * *

“The hell is wrong with you?” She demanded as they stepped out into the hallway. She continued walking, storming towards the back stairwell. The one that would lead to the nice town home above the bar. She lived there during the week so she could go to school but on weekends and holidays there was a country home which was much larger and more private. It was just easier being in the heart of New York City. Much more entertaining things happened there. If it were up to her, she’d just live in the estate. Mostly to be away from David. The problem was, she also really felt she needed to keep an eye on him so this was where she was stuck most of the time. Where he went, there she was. She wouldn’t allow him to fuck things up for her.

“I thought you’d like it.” He laughed. She growled and took off her heels, making her far shorter and less threatening, before entering the stairway and going upstairs. He followed her, of course, he always followed her when she was angry. She was pretty sure he had some kind of fetish for seeing her throw fits like this. When they entered the kitchen, she grabbed a cigarette and lit it. “You don’t smoke.”

“Yes I do. Have for a while. You just never smell it because you smoke too. Doesn’t matter anyway, I’m 18.” She sneered at him and took a drag. She got herself a bottle of water and came back over to him. “I do a lot of things you don’t know about. Drink. Get stoned, and on way more than just weed. You think you have everyone under your thumb but I got news for you, you have nothing David. Nothing!”

“Galina…” He started in a warning tone of voice. She hated him, absolutely, and when he was angry he just got incredibly sexy, which made her hate him even more.

“No, shut up. Just shut up! I told you not to get me a cake. I told you not to show your sorry ass at my party and you did anyway. I’m an adult now and you know what? I’m gonna go fuck Lucas. Yeah. He’s gonna take my virginity which I know you hate because you’ve been trying to get that from me since I was 16 you dirty old perverted—“ He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall. She squealed in surprise. Her cigarette fell to the ground and was quickly crushed and put out by his foot. Grabbing her water bottle with his free hand he tossed it back and gave her a good shake. He wasn’t choking her, just restraining her. He’d never done this before. It was kind of hot, as much as she hated to admit it.

“Oh you think that’s how it’s gonna happen?” He taunted in a snide tone, “Look at you. Barely five feet tall, nearly 100 pounds of worthless fuck toy. You think that if I don’t want your virginity I can’t have it you cunt?”

“David…” She growled her hands going to his wrist trying to pry him off of her. For such a lanky, thin man, he had one hell of a grip. It was possibly because she was so tiny compared to him. Or maybe it was lean muscle. Either way, this new found discovery that he could be this powerful was turning her on even though it shouldn’t be. “Don’t you touch me…”

“Oh I’ll touch you any way that I want.” He snarled and nearly threw her over the table. She stumbled and tried to stand up but he pinned her down, slamming her head onto it. Pinning it so her cheek was pressed tightly and her head was turned to the side. His grip on her thick blond hair, painful. She could feel how aroused he was and it terrified her as much as it excited her. There was a reason she was so attracted to Lucas. It was his strength and ability to do this if he so chose. David had found one of her weaknesses. “I will take you any time I see fit.”

“FUCK OFF!” She snarled, giving a jerk and trying to break free from his hold.

“No, darling, fuck you.” He laughed and pushed up the hem of her dress. It was a short skirt, incredibly so, not much fabric there at all. She had been wearing it mostly to piss him off if he caught her hanging all over Lucas. “A thong? Really? I guess you did think he was going to get lucky tonight.” David teased, rubbing the palm of his hand over her cunt through her panties. She squealed and tried to reach back to grab at him, but she was just too small.

“THIS IS RAPE!” She screamed knowing that by this point, that statement was pretty much a lie. Possibly if he had tried this earlier or not in such a forceful way she would have thought that but considering that for a few months now she hadn’t been sure if she wanted to kill him or fuck him, it wasn’t rape. The thing was, there would be no way in hell she’d ever tell him that she wanted it. Part of her was even surprised he had waited until she was 18 with the looks he gave her.

“You’re a woman now so you can take Daddy’s cock like a woman.” He told her, readjusting a bit behind her. He didn’t let go of his grip but he was so much stronger he only needed one hand to hold her down to get his cock out. She felt the head of it rub against her panties as well. “So very wet for your Daddy, Galina. Naughty, naughty girl.” He purred.

“Go to hell.” She hissed. It was nearly impossible to keep the moans in, yet she was some how doing it. She actually was still a virgin, but she had toys. There was no way he was actually going to make this painful or awful for her. She’d been penetrated before even if was only by her own hand. Not exactly hard to find sex toys in a major city. Especially when there was a whole district for that.

“Already there, love.” He whispered to her. Shoving the fabric of her panties aside, he thrust into her roughly. Pushing himself all the way inside and holding there. She let out a scream or attempted to, but his hand slipped over her mouth tightly. She could barely breathe, even through her nose. “Now be a good girl and let Daddy milk his cock with your tight little virgin pussy.” She screamed into his hand, it was easy to turn the pleasured sounds into ones of panic and hate. Thank God for that or he’d have some clue as to how much she was getting off on this. It was stupid, gross, and wrong to desire him in such a way. Especially after all that had happened, but she did, and she couldn’t deny it. At least not to herself. To him, she intended to deny it up and down.

He held still for a moment longer, possibly just enjoying her struggles and how they felt around his cock. He was much bigger than she imagined he’d be. Usually men like him had some sort of compensation issues. It wasn’t the case this time. When he did start to thrust, there wasn’t any attempt to be sensual or gentle. It was hard and fast brutal fucking. His moans and growls animalistic and evil. They were incredibly arousing. She had never experienced a man getting so drunk on lust that he basically turned into a wolf. She kept screaming, her legs trembling under her, her knees threatening to go out. Luckily she was bent over a table and wouldn’t be falling any time soon.

Suddenly, he pulled back out of her. She gasped loudly, tearing stinging at her eyes because he had denied her release. There was movement and she turned her head as he let go of her just in time to see him stroking himself in order to cum on her back. He made sure to milk every last drop from the tip of him. Ruining her dress as well. A loud howling moan that pretty much signified triumph escaped him. He slapped her ass roughly and then spit in her face.

“Happy birthday, slut.” He grinned at her and made himself decent before hurrying out of there and presumably back to the party. She screamed loudly. It wasn’t something she really would classify as rape but she also didn’t want it. More that she didn’t want her first time to be with him. Now she was there on this table, stupidly aroused, covered with cum and his saliva and alone. The man could not be more evil or sexually frustrating. When she finally found the energy, she got back to her feet and stormed into the small area of the town home that was her room. After that moment it only took her second to climax as she used a hand on herself, but she hated it. There was no way she wouldn’t take back control and get her revenge. David was going to suffer, and she’d have one hell of a good time doing it.


	2. Quid Pro Quo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat violent dub-con oral sex so read at your own risk

When Galina finally met up with Lucas again, she was surprised that she shied away from him when he tried to pull her into a hug. He looked at her oddly and she knew that she was going to have to explain herself. Obviously she had gotten cleaned up after what David had done to her, but it was still messing with her mentally. She had wanted it, she wouldn’t classify it as rape, but at the same time, she hadn’t wanted it in that moment. It was very hard to explain how she felt.

“Are you okay? What happened? What did he do to you?” Lucas started to demand.

“Nothing. Okay? We just…we need to get him out of the way. You can help with that.” Galina said and went to sit on the couch. They were at the family beach house in the Hampton’s. One of the many family estates. She figured that since it was nearing fall and the weather wasn’t exactly beach weather, David wouldn’t think to look for her there. At least not right away. Even if he owned all of the properties because of her father’s will, she still had access to them. That was written in there too. After all, she was the only daughter of the previous mafia don.

“Did he touch you? Huh? What did he do to you Galina!?” Lucas demanded. He looked like he was getting ready to punch a wall, which he had done several times since she’d started dating him. Normally she found it hot, but right now it was just annoying as she was trying to avoid the subject of what had happened. Mostly because she didn’t want to have to admit that she did find it extremely pleasurable. It was awful for her to like any such thing. Especially from a man who was her step father and had raised her the past few years.

“He…he raped me.” She said softly. It was a lie, fine, but she still hated the jackass and it would just make Lucas more likely to help her take him out. Lucas laughed softly and then grabbed the nearest vase and smashed it against the wall. She winced a little and sat down on the couch. “See, this is why we need to get rid of him.”

“Damn straight we need to get rid of him.” Lucas muttered and sat down by her. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I should have come to check on you. I was aware what he did at your party was not what you wanted. I should have followed I—“

“It’s fine okay? We just are going to get revenge. That’s all it’s going to be now. Revenge. If he’s out then I’m on top. Just, kind of have to make it look like an accident.” She said, sliding over towards him on the couch. “How much do you know about cars?”

* * *

It was morning when she heard the loud crash from the other room. She had fallen asleep on the couch with Lucas. They had been watching a movie. At least, that’s what she remembered doing. Now she was waking up alone. Hoping the loud crash was Lucas, she stood up slowly. Her hand moving towards the coffee table. A gun was kept under there. In fact, a gun was hidden in most places in this house. She knew how to use them but she was far better with her throwing knives. Since she couldn’t get to those, at least she’d look intimidating if it was an intruder.

“Lucas…” She called softly as she pulled the gun and racked a bullet into the chamber. Silence. The crash had come from the other room, which was the kitchen. Swallowing hard, she headed towards it, holding the gun out in front of her like she was taught. Like she actually knew how to use it. Her father had been really weird about letting her handle guns. She’d never fired one. Until that moment she had rarely handled one. Only ever to learn about them. How to arm and disarm them. Her father had given her knives instead. Said they were safer, easier to hide as evidence. You pull a knife out of someone you killed it’s harder to find the person who did it. Bullets could be traced more easily, so could guns. Since he was so paranoid she’d end up getting hurt with a gun, she practiced with the knives. A lot. She was near an expert at them. It would just be very stupid for her to try to get her room right now if there was a gun near by.

“Why are you calling for Lucas, love. You know you aren’t supposed to have him alone with you.” David said, coming up behind her. She screamed and turned. The gun fired but didn’t hit anything but the wall. He grabbed her arm and quickly had the gun in his hand. “Naughty girl, your daddy didn’t like you playing with guns.”

“FUCK YOU!” She yelled, and shoved him away from her. “I’m an adult now, if I want Lucas in my beach house, he’s going to be in my beach house. How did you even know we came here?” She asked him. He grinned and motioned to her phone that was sitting on the end table.

“Tracked your phone, darling. We have our ways. You are smart enough to know that, or at least I hope.” David said. Galina growled at him and took the phone. She stormed into the bathroom and dropped it into the toilet.

“I’ll just get a new one you can’t track.” She called.

“Tell yourself that if it helps you sleep at night.” He called back. She let out another scream of rage and headed up to her room, slamming the door. She wasn’t sure where Lucas had gone or why, but she was glad he wasn’t there. David would have gotten violent and in turn Lucas would have as well. It would be a huge mess right now. Also, she didn’t exactly have a phone to text him any longer. That was a stupid move. Oh well, she could just head out to the mall and get a new one. Even if he eventually did end up tracing her, he’d have to find her new account first. It would give her a few days of freedom. There was a knock on her door. She was surprised he even did that.

“Go away!” She hissed.

“You know I can’t do that. Have to take care of my little princess on her birthday.” He said in a rather annoying but some how still sexy sing-song tone of voice. She got up from her bed and opened the safe in her room that held her throwing knives and the garter to holster them. After pulling it on and arming it, she headed back to the door. With the way the holster clung to her, he wouldn’t know she was armed. He’d never known in the past. She was even pretty sure he had no idea about the knives. Or at least how good she was with them.

“First of all,” she said when she pulled the door open, “It’s not my birthday any more. Secondly, if you think raping a girl is taking care of her, you have another thing coming to you.”

“Didn’t rape you, love.” He said, “You wanted it. Saw it in your eyes.”

“Sounds like something a rapist would say.” She snapped and grabbed her purse from the hook on the door. Slinging it over her shoulder she walked out of the room and back downstairs to grab her car keys and her wallet. She had to go to the mall to get a new phone anyway.

Once she got into the kitchen, she realized her keys and her wallet weren’t where she usually put them. They were always set right on the counter by the door so they wouldn’t be forgotten any time she left, or if she had to leave in a hurry. David was behind her, chuckling softly. Keeping her back to him, her hands gripped at the counter top and she took in a hiss of air. When she turned, David was dangling the keys like a man would in order to tease a dog with a treat.

“Give those to me.” She demanded.

“What are you going to do for them?”

“That is my car, the title is in my name, technically this is theft.” She told him, folding her arms over her chest.

“Is it then? Going to call the police? To come and investigate the Montonaros. Sure they’d just love to come and investigate someone who has well known ties to the—“

“Shut up.” She snapped at him and took a step forward. Her hand reached for the keys and he held them up. Because she was barely over five feet tall, she couldn’t reach them. “David…”

“What?”

“Give me the keys.” She snarled at him. He lowered them and she reached for them again, only for them to be yanked away from her. “DAVID!” She shrieked. He winced away from her. Galina’s mother had been an opera singer before she came to the state. Though Galina wasn’t a singer herself, she certainly had a loud screech. Probably got it from her mother. Her very hot mother. David smiled stupidly as he thought about that woman.

“You have to be a good girl if you want Daddy to give you the keys.” He said.

“Bite me.” She spat at him and moved to get to the phone. She at very least knew Lucas’s number and she also knew that he’d come and get her if she called. Wherever he went, and she still wasn’t sure where that was. David grabbed her arm and threw her to her knees in front of him. She screamed again, but he grabbed the back of her head and forced it against his crotch. There was no mistaking that he was aroused.

“No darling, not just yet. You’ll be very lucky if I don’t bite you.” He told her. She whined loudly. Why did she find this arousing? She really shouldn’t. It was possibly because Lucas never treated her like this. It was also possibly because the porn that she regularly found on David’s computer was like this. Whatever the reason she knew it was a bad thing and she shouldn’t like it. He was more than twice her age, a complete jackass, and she was smitten with him.

“This isn’t going to happen.” She whispered hotly over the fabric of his pants. It was mostly just to tease him, because she was very sure it was going to happen. He laughed heartily and yanked her head back, his other hand coming down to unzip his pants. The one still holding the keys. She watched them, listened to them jingle, and tried to reach for them. He snatched them back quickly, holding her in place by her hair.

“It’s really not going to happen?” He chuckled.

“Never sucked a cock before.”

“Great time to learn, love.” He said. Another quick motion with the free hand and his cock was out. He started to rub it over her lips, her cheek, the keys dangling right there the whole time. Every time she reached to grab them he snatched them back.

“It won’t even be good.” She snarled.

“Mmmm, I doubt that.” He replied and yanked her head back. When she opened her mouth to scream out in pain his cock went in. His hand twisted and kept her wrenched back. Her head tilted so that she felt like her neck might snap. He began to push into her throat. Held fast by her hair she had no choice but to take it. Look up at him and take it. She wanted to squeeze her eyes shut but it wasn’t working. They would close lightly but not shut. He had her in a very awkward position and it was impossible to do anything other than look up at him. “That’s a good girl…for Daddy.”

His hips jerked a bit, causing her to gag. That’s when he began to move her back and fourth on him. Making sure that she was getting enough air. She had a theory that he wasn’t going nearly as hard or as fast as he could, or wanted. Her mind was reeling. This was wrong, painful, and she was so wet. Her knees sliding wider apart, she pulled them together. She honestly wished she hadn’t worn a dress. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. He stared down at her intently as he worked. Grunts of pleasure escaping him. Like some sort of animal in heat. Like he was claiming her.

Finally, when her face was burning hot and completely red, he pulled out. The hand with the keys started to stroke his cock again. Just a few before he was cumming. She was helpless to do anything but watch. Her mouth still open. Thankfully he got most of it in there, but just to be spiteful he got it over her eyes and cheeks as well. He let go and shoved her back, tossing the keys down onto the floor next to her.

“There we are. Wasn’t too horrid now. No need to be that upset.” He snickered. She wiped her face off with her hand as she coughed and retched, trying to regain composure. A few shivers ran through her. It wasn’t right. Him leaving her like this. So horny and ready to jump on him. If he knew, she wasn’t aware of it, but she did know that she couldn’t tell him. He’d win if she told him. She stood up on shaky legs after grabbing the key and stumbled over to the sink. After washing her face she gulped down some water and let out a loud scream. There was a laughter from upstairs. A cackle. Fuck him. If he was going to withhold from her what was something she was owed, she would get him out of the picture. She didn’t care how attracted to him she was. David had to go.


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleep molestation after a bit of recreational drug use so...dub-con and near non-con in this chapter.

When Galina got back that night, and with her new phone, she crept up to her bedroom trying to be as quiet as possible. David’s car was still in the driveway so she knew that he hadn’t gone anywhere. She felt awful still, that as much as she was calling it rape, it just wasn’t. If anything she was very interested in provoking him more so he did it again. The key was not to let him know how much she desired that type of behavior. If her goal was to become the head of the mafia she most certainly couldn’t be portraying herself as submissive. To _anyone_. Including David. That would just make things worse on her.

She texted Lucas a bit, telling him to set his alarm and meet her over there at 4am. David tended to stay up late and sleep in even later. As a man without an actual job, (and when he did work, it was at night) he’d probably be passed out drunk by 4am anyway. It was early in the night and if she slept now, she’d be rested enough to plan things out with Lucas when he arrive. After putting on a movie, she showered and dressed in a cute little night gown. When she found herself fixing her hair in the mirror she wondered why and made herself stop. She crawled into bed and rested her head on the pillow.

There were too many thoughts racing through her head. How attracted to David she was. How much she wanted him. Wishing he’d come in there right now with some other bullshit punishment that made no sense so she’d have to fuck him. Her brain just wouldn’t shut off. An hour passed before she decided to grab one of her sedatives. It wasn’t a sleeping pill but it would relax her enough to sleep. They were easy to bullshit off of her psychiatrist. She loved those little blue things. Getting back into bed, she curled up a second time and waited for her brain to slowly shut off. Her alarm was set for the right time and she’d be there to meet Lucas. That thought made her very happy.

* * *

David snuck into Galina’s bedroom around midnight. He was wondering how much he might be able to get away with while she was asleep. It had always been an arousing power move for him. Doing things to girls while they were asleep. He had done it to a lot of his girlfriends. If they woke up they never seemed to mind and if they didn’t, he had something to be smug about in the morning. He didn’t really consider Galina his girlfriend but she definitely wanted what he was doing. He could tell. She was just being difficult. Though he was forceful, he hadn’t actually raped anyone. Most girls he had met because he was so dominant and they came crawling towards him. The hookers didn’t count, as everything he did with them was always consensual. Paid one of them enough and they’d do anything they were told.

He got into bed with her, before noticing that she had her bottle of sedatives out. Maybe this would be easier than he had thought. He ran a hand over her side and then up the hem of her nightgown. She wasn’t wearing panties. _Was she waiting for him?_ Or had she been trying to wait for that pin headed Lucas boy that she was always hanging all over? Didn’t exactly matter, just made things easier for him. He ran his fingers over her cunt gently, getting a soft moan from her. She was already wet, must have been a good dream. Her body shifted and she muttered something, he didn’t understand what it was.

“Shhh, don’t worry, you are safe here with Daddy.” He purred to her, playing with her hair while his other hand continued to stroke her cunt. There was another shift and her legs opened more for him. She moaned softly and rolled over, facing his direction. Her eyes were opened but just a tiny bit. Little slits. He could see the whites of them by the dim light of the TV which was still playing her movie. She looked awake but she wasn’t aware. Her hand came up and stroked his face.

“Lucas…?” She muttered. Her voice was barely understandable. She wasn’t opening her mouth fully to speak, or nearly at all. It’s like she had absolutely no energy to be able to form the words. He didn’t answer and slipped a finger into her. Another loud moan. “Mmmmm, thought it might be Daddy….he really likes my cunt.” She whispered and licked her lips. Her eyes closed again. David arched an eye brow. Did she think it was him now? Or Lucas? Which one of them did she actually want? He frowned.

“It’s Daddy….not Lucas.” He told her, adding another finger. She let out an odd strangled cry.

“Mmmm good…” She whispered. “Why aren’t we fucking?” She snickered and moved to kiss him. It was a lazy, sloppy kiss that missed his mouth almost entirely. He redirected her head and made it a proper kiss before rolling her onto her back. He wiggled around until his cock was out of his pajama pants, and thrust into her a bit roughly. She whined as her hips jerked towards him. He took her wrists into his hands and moved them above her head, pinning them there.

“Like that? Hmmm? You wanted Daddy’s cock like that?” He whispered.

“Yes…yes Daddy…your amazing…c-cock…” She breathed. Her eyes opened again, just a tiny bit and she smiled up at him before closing them again. Her body wiggled and trembled with pleasure. Her fists clenching and releasing. Her back arched a bit and another loud moan. He started to thrust even harder into her. She screamed out and whined again.

“Wh-what’s wrong, darling?” he asked, stroking her face and brushing her bangs back a bit.

“I need…need to cum….p-please Daddy?” She begged. It was such a pathetic, cute little beg. Her voice innocent and pure. He hadn’t known her when she was a very little girl but he imagined she sounded much like that. Not harsh and rigid like she usually did.

“But you have to wait for Daddy….he needs to catch up.” He informed her. He was close anyway, especially with her cute little begging. He sped up a bit and watched her. Though it was possible she was just saying these things, it was also possible that she meant them. He saw how she behaved, this was what she wanted, she just knew better than to say it. Such a thing made him feel powerful. Amazing. His hand slipped down to her cunt again, teasing her clit before pressing on it. She deserved to cum this time, she was being a very good girl.

When she did cum, there was a bit of a squeal. He felt her body clenching around him, and reacting to him. Milking his cock desperately. He let out a soft grunt and came as well. She went limp again and he kissed her forehead. After pulling away from her he did what he could to clean her up. If anything it would be far better if she thought it was just a dream when she woke up. With a dopey grin on his face, he headed out of her room. Victory had been won.

* * *

At 4am her alarm went off and she groaned before quickly turning it off. Even if David was an old drunk she didn’t want to risk waking him up. She got up, her legs were a bit shaky. There were vague memories of a dream or something. A sex dream about Lucas possibly. She didn’t know. She got dressed into some shorts and a tank top before heading out of her room. When she was downstairs, she put her shoes on and stepped out onto the back porch. Lucas was waiting there and he held out a cigarette for her.

“Thanks.” She whispered and sat down with him. “So, breaks on his car then?” She took a drag from the cigarette and looked over at him.

“That’s the best that I could do.” Lucas said, “It also won’t be me. Paying a guy to fuck with a car, he doesn’t know who the car belongs to. It helps keep everything safe. Great guy. Knows exactly how to make it look like an accident.”

“By you paying him, you mean me, right?” She smiled cheekily.

“Yes well I figured…”

“I know. I know.” She moved and pulled him into a soft kiss. “I have some jewelry my mother left that I can easily pawn. Been basically living off of that since David thinks he still needs to keep me on an allowance. I really wish I had access to my trust fund now.” She rolled her eyes.

“Don’t worry. Only three years. Then mafia or not you have millions in your name that he can do nothing about.” Lucas told her. He grabbed her gently and pulled her onto his lap. She laughed and straddled him, pulling him into another kiss.

“Either way, you are a genius, and don’t worry, I’ll take care of any money that this guy needs.” She told him, running her hand over his smooth, bald head for a moment. “Wanna go have sex?”

“Sounds like an excellent plan to me.” He said, “Just be very quiet going back up to your room. Alright?” She nodded and stood up, taking his hand. This was such a good turn of events she could barely contain her excitement.

* * *

The next morning when she woke up, Lucas was gone. A note with a lone rose was set out on her table. It was just the amount of money she needed plus a cute little poem about how much he loved her. She smiled and climbed out of bed when her door burst open. It was David there looking more pissed off than holy hell. She screamed out and ended up pissing herself, mostly because it was first thing in the morning and she had to pee anyway. Him scaring her like that had definitely not helped her hold it in.

“DAVID!” She screamed at him angrily. He hurried towards her and grabbed her arm. The one that was holding the rose.

“He was here.”

“No shit.” She spat at him. She couldn’t stop peeing but some how maintained some strong, defiant attitude towards him. He backhanded her and sent her to the floor. She hissed in pain. Now she was soaked in her own urine and her face hurt. That was awesome.

“He is not allowed in this house without my permission. Ever, and I mean _especially_ without my supervision.” He demanded. She growled at him and scrambled back a bit. Why was he so hot when he got possessive? She should have hated it but she just couldn’t.

“Go to hell.” She breathed.

“If I do, I’m taking you with me, sweetheart.” He told her. “Clean up your mess, clean up yourself, and get your arse downstairs for breakfast. You have ten minutes or I’m coming back up here and I won’t be nice about it.”

“I HATE YOU!” She screamed at him.

“Feeling is mutual.” He snarled and then left, slamming the door behind him. Now she was going to have to clean up a mess that was his fault anyway. _Way to go, David. Ruin a very good morning._ She wanted to scream and smash things but then remembered that very soon he was going to have an accident of his own. One he wasn’t going to survive.


End file.
